


Pineapple on Pizza is the 3rd Circle of Hell

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara is a busy demon and doesn't have all day to hang around with Kuroo. Kuroo summons him anyway.





	Pineapple on Pizza is the 3rd Circle of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was about summoning a demon just to ask a spelling question. 
> 
> I forgot to mention in it that Suga totally has cute little horns and a tail and black wings. Mortals dig that kind of stuff.

Sugawara doesn't run a circle of hell or anything, but he's a busy enough demon if he does say so himself. He's got mortals to torment, angels to seduce, and a whole host of lesser imps and hobgoblins who aren't going to boss themselves around. So it's a little bit annoying that lately he keeps getting pulled away by the summons of, of all things, some silly mortal.

Even if that mortal does have hair so ridiculous Sugawara can't help but smile at it every time.

"You again?" Sugawara asks. "It's the third time this week."

"Mmhmm." Kuroo barely looks up from the laptop he's typing away at. "Does necessary have one C and two Ss, or is it the opposite?"

"One C." Sugawara nudges a toe hopefully at the salt circle, but it's drawn as well as ever. Kuroo hums acknowledgement and goes right on typing. "That can't be what you called me here for. Don't even try to tell me asking Siri that out loud isn't sixty times as fast as drawing a salt circle on the floor and chanting a secret arcane communing ritual."

"But you're so cute, though," Kuroo says, finally looking up and leaning back in his chair. His grin is every bit as impish as Sugawara's, which Sugawara does not appreciate. "And I like your voice."

Sugawara folds his arms, looking stern. "Be that as it may. I'm quite busy, you know. So if you don't have anyone you'd like flayed or cursed, I'll just be—"

"I ordered a pizza, should be here any minute. Do demons eat pizza?"

"I might have had a few last time I was in Italy, couple hundred years ago, and I don't remember being impressed." Sugawara narrows his eyes, taking in Kuroo's unrepentant grin and seriously, how does a mortal even get hair to do that? "Is this some weird mortal seduction?"

"I promise there's been some modern improvements since the origin of the pizza," Kuroo says, neatly sidestepping the rest of his question. "Like pineapple. Hm? If you need more torment as incentive, I could always watch you eat it in front of me without sharing. And I'm super hungry."

"This is…just ridiculous…" Sugawara tries to form an objection, but the doorbell is ringing, Kuroo going to buzz the pizza in without bother to argue any further, and damn, that thing really does smell good. Somehow it ends up with Kuroo sprawled on the floor next to Sugawara's circle, watching a movie on Kuroo's laptop, bickering over whether Kuroo is going to hand over the last slice of pizza or not.

"Just for the record," Sugawara says, mouth half-full, "this is me seducing _you_. With my wiles."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," Kuroo answers, popping a piece of stray pineapple into his mouth. "But if you play your cards right, I might draw the circle around my bed next time."


End file.
